


Kiss it Better

by AutumnAkkiko



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Bashing, Blood and Violence, David Karofsky Needs A Hug, Glee - Freeform, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Not Beta Read, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Pining David Karofsky, Violence, glee angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAkkiko/pseuds/AutumnAkkiko
Summary: Dave gets outed at school, and homophobic violence ensues. In his shock, he runs to Kurt Hummel, who bandages it up and kisses it better.---------------There is heavy homophobic language and violence in the beginning of this work directed at a character who is gay.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel (mentioned), Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Kiss it Better

Dave was excited for football practice today, at his brand-spankin'-new school. There was no Kurt, no awkward love confessions, no Blaine, just... him. The ball. Flunking algebra. What he usually did. He walked into the locker room, ready to get changed, but then heard the laughing. He tried to stay positive. Maybe.... maybe someone was just laughing at a joke. He looked up. Fuck, they were laughing at him.

"Hey, homo, done shagging your boyfriend?" Some boy on the team, Evans, sneered at him. Dave frowned, shrugging it off until he came to his locker. 

Fag.

That's what had been scrawled in nasty, horrid red spray paint across his locker. Then they really started laughing at him. Calling him all the worst names he knew he was. Fag. Faggot. Homo. Queer. Gay. 

Then the first hit came. Dave could defend himself, he knew that, and it made it all the worse. He felt frozen in time, hitting the floor as punches, kicks, and pinches bruised his skin. He knew he was yelling, and shouting, but it felt so distant from him, like someone was yelling from another room. He heard the flick of a knife, and was snapped back to reality.

Evans smirked, standing over him. "Come on, faggie boy, fight back. Or don't."   
Dave didn't move. He couldn't. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't move a milimeter. He screamed when his shirt was pulled up and a knife was dug in, carving a small F.

"F is for freak. You're fucking disgusting, Karofsky." Evans hissed, yanking the knife out and starting on the next letter.

"A is for angel, because you like taking dick up the ass, don't you, Davie?" Evans mocked, carving the letter into his stomach as David screamed and tried to stop, stop, just stop this moment forever.

"G is for gay. Gay, gay, fucking gay." Blood ran down Dave's stomach, dark red and staining his jeans and the hair on his stomach.

Finally, the coach started walking into the room, hearing all the screaming and shouting and starting to run. "Get the hell off of him!" He shouted, dispersing the crowd and grabbing Dave's hand, helping to stand him up.

"Damn, kid, what happened to you?"

Dave breathed. "It's all fucking fine, leave me alone." He growled, his fist going into the nearest locker as all the emotions started to rush to him. Everything hurt, it was bruised and burnt and bleeding. 

He ran. He ran fast and ignored the pain shooting like lightning firecrackers through his body. He found himself on one Kurt Hummel's doorstep, to which Kurt answered.

"Dave, wh- Oh God." Kurt exclaimed, gasping and covering his mouth with his hand. "My parents and Finn are gone, come in, come in, - who the hell did this to you?! I-" 

Dave was still in shock, before realising that the blood was soaking his shirt. Shakily, Dave unbuttoned his jersey, and Kurt's eyes went wide as his eyes traveled over the letters.

"S-Somebody saw me with you, and I- I didn't know what to do, when I saw my locker, and-"

Kurt pressed a finger to his lips. "Dave, Dave, David, stop." He nodded slowly as they made gentle eye contact. "I can't have that get infected, not on my watch." With the gentlest, lightest touch, Kurt took his hand and led him to the bathroom, sitting him on toilet and fussing around the medicine cabinet for rubbing alcohol, antibiotic ointment and gauze, plus medical tape. 

"God, you're a wreck-" Kurt started to get a soft sponge ready, soapy and warm, to wash over the cuts.

"Fancy, you don't need to do this-" Dave shook his head, going to get up, but Kurt grabbed his hand. 

"No. Sit down. That- that horrible cut is going to get infected and scar if I don't care for it." He murmured, pulling him to sit down. His hand went to Dave's chin, tilting it down towards where he was squatting on the floor. "Let me do this." Cautiously, David nodded.

"Jesus, Karofsky." Kurt huffed as he cleaned the wounds, and applied a salve to the bruises and burns. "I'm going to kill whoever did this to you. Who did it? Who?!" Dave quickly stammered out the answer, and Kurt saw red.

"Don't hurt them, please, Fancy, just.... the school will deal with it, I, I- I don't need the drama, okay? Tell me about you. While you do this. I don't want to talk about it."

Kurt nodded. "Blaine broke up with me."

"That I don't get," Karofsky murmured.

"He said I was boring." Kurt sighed. "Guess he's kinda right, huh? Hey, big guy, you want to take a nap? You can use my bed. You need to rest." David nodded, mindlessly, following Kurt and collapsing on the bed with a hiss. Kurt snuggled up to him. He was the little spoon, but when you're as small as Kurt is, you're always the little spoon.

"Thanks," Dave said, finally remembering to do that. He expected a quick 'you're welcome' from Kurt, but was given something... much better.

Kurt kissed him. Gently, chase, but it was a kiss. He kissed back immediately, putting a light hand to Kurt's face before Hummel pulled away for oxygen.

"Thought you didn't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're 30."

"Maybe I lied." Kurt murmured. "Go to sleep. You need it."


End file.
